


A Perfect Way to Wake Up

by sammylacutie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, No Plot, PWP, Smut, There isn't a plot at all, but fluff too, fem!Mako, lots of smut, near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylacutie/pseuds/sammylacutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra wakes up before her lover does and she has a rather interesting idea to wake her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Way to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in three years. I'm rusty as fuck. But this idea was stuck in my head since earlier today and I needed to write it out and then it became a small fic. So enjoy ;D

The room was dark and warm. Formal white dresses and matching sets of lacy underwear laid scattered everywhere. Two women curled into each other after one hell of a night. The blinds from the far window sneak sunlight through the cracks, lighting up the bedroom. 

Korra groaned as the light hit her face. She didn’t want to be woken up at such an hour. She covered her eyes with her arm when someone shifted next to her. Korra’s eyes opened when she realized who it was. A smirk played across her mocha skin as slipped out of her lover’s embrace. There she was tangled in the silk red sheets. Her long black hair was in a tangled mess of knots. The sheets were covering most of her body but Korra could make out the curve of her left breast. 

Korra licked her lips. She always wanted to do this but never woke before hand. The tables turned this morning indeed. 

Quietly Korra pealed away the sheets from pale her body, making sure she didn’t wake her up. Not even a budge, perfect. 

Slowly the Avatar crawled down her body until she was in between her legs. Her hands pushed her legs apart. Korra began to kiss her inner thigh nipping at the skin. She heard a restless quiet groan and continued. After a couple seconds her lips let go of the skin and moved right to her core. 

Every so slightly Korra bent her head down and licked her clit. She felt a slight budge but still no official sign she was awake. Korra went down again licking the clit. At this point she didn’t care to be careful any longer. 

Korra began to suck on her clit when she heard a gasp. Her plan was working. Hands ran down into Korra’s cropped hair pushing her face closer to her core. While her hands spread her legs apart, she let one go trailing her fingers through and, with one of them, pushed into her womanhood. 

Her finger did a ‘come hither’ motion that made her lover arch her back and let out a cry.

Her moans filled the room and her hips bucked as Korra kept her mouth upon the sensitive nub. Soon it was two fingers thrusting into her. With the one leg not held by her hand, the leg draped over Korra’s shoulder.

“Fuck! Korra! I’m cumming.” She moaned and her hips gave a big buck. Korra pushed harder against her, going faster than ever before. She hummed sending vibrations all around her. Moans became screams and Korra was surprised no came to knock on their door. 

That was the last straw. She came hard and fast. Her hands pulled tightly in Korra’s hair and her toes curled inward. Her back arched almost off the bed.The taste of her was nothing like Korra had ever tasted before. Nothing could ever compare to it. She felt her entire body go limp in mess of the bed. Hands slowly let go of Korra’s hair. The room echoed of someone catching their breath.

Korra pulled away, sucking the sweet juices off her fingers. Her eyes wander downward, looking at woman. She straddles her waist and bends down to kiss her mouth. 

Her lover moans into her mouth as their tongues danced. Korra feels her arms weakly wrap around her. The two kiss for what it seemed like hours when really it was mere seconds. They pull away huffing for air. 

Korra looked to her lover’s scarred arm. Three years ago she almost lost her life from destroying the Colossuss. If she died, Korra wouldn’t know what she had done.

The arm was burnt past her elbow. It was a redish color all along the arm, but there were some places where the original skin was. Korra took her arm gently in her hold and sweetly kissed it. Her lips traveled up and down it as her lover chuckled softly. Their hands grasped each other’s. On mirroring fingers were small silver bands that shined in the morning light. Korra got off and laid next to her. Her wife turned her body so she was also lying on her side. 

“Good morning Mako.” Korra said wearing a playful smile. 

Mako rolled her eyes and pulled her into a tight embrace. Korra laughed and the two stuck together in bed for the rest of the day.


End file.
